A Passing Moment
by lemon-ice98
Summary: A series of moments from Blaine & Kurt's life together. Chapter 1: Kurt's first night at Dalton is ... interesting, to say the least. 3rd Chapter Up! Fluff!
1. Welcome?

**This is my first fic! Please let me know what you think! I am in love with Kurt & Blaine! (And Chris Colfer and Darren Criss too…) Sadly, I don't own Glee! Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**Kurt stared at the door. It wasn't anything special. The door, that is. The scratch-less mahogany surface practically glowed while the gleaming brass door handles managed to look as menacing as door handles could possible look. The door seemed to smirk at him—it was a tease, trying to seduce him into opening it. His hand drifted toward the polished knob, hovered for a moment, and suddenly he snatched it back.

'Jesus, what am I thinking?' Kurt muttered to himself. He had somehow deluded himself into thinking that the door handle was menacing and that the door was trying to seduce him. Not even Brittany, dear, sweet, lovable Brittany, would stoop to this level. Groaning internally, Kurt prepared himself to face the truth of the situation:

Here he was, a death grip on the strap of his Marc Jacobs bag, wearing a starched, regulation Dalton dress shirt, standing outside his dorm room. And he was scared shitless.

He had already hugged and kissed his dad goodbye, Burt's gruff "I love you kid, I'm going to miss you" meaning the world to him. Carole had promised to take care of his dad and to make sure he ate all the right foods. Finn had already brought Kurt's bags into his room, given him a quick tight hug, and tried, albeit unsuccessfully, to change Kurt's ring-tone to "Just the Way You Are."

A single tear began to roll down Kurt's cheek as he remembered how, just moments before, he had stood at the steps of Dalton, waving good bye to his family as the drove away. They were long gone by now, and he was here alone. He had texted Blaine once he arrived, but he hadn't heard from his mentor-crush-no-just-mentor-okay-maybe-huge-ass-crush.

Footsteps running down the hall behind him jerked Kurt out of his reverie. He shifted his weight, crushed the Dalton campus maps and class schedule into his bag, and grabbed the door handle.

Okay, there is nothing to be afraid of! Kurt muttered under his breath, realizing that giving himself a pep-talk wouldn't help but to make him feel even more pathetic. Shaking his head, Kurt began to hum to himself. "I can do anything you can do better. I can do anything better than you…"

A second later, Kurt took a deep breath and turned the door knob.

The door swung open noiselessly. Kurt stepped inside, shoes sinking into the deep plush carpet, and dropped his bag. It took a few seconds for Kurt to realize that, contrary to what he believed, he was not in fact alone in his single dorm room.

"Erm-oooof! Stop-Dav! C'mon guys….ouch! URg We-mph! Please! Don't!" Kurt could heard bodies rustling together, and froze. There were people, right around the corner, struggling in his bedroom. Quickly, he took two steps, turned the corner, and stopped dead.

Two people stood, wrestling with a third, all their backs turned towards Kurt and the door.

"Jesus Blaine, will you stop trying to fight us?" said David, smirking as Blaine glared at him. "Because you know just as well as anyone that Wes knows Krav Maga…"

Wes grinned, nodding enthusiastically as Blaine tried unsuccessfully to pull himself out of their hold. "Plus, Blaine, we know you will thank us for this one day. Really. You were probably wishing that you had thought of this yourself!"

"This is in fact NOT how I was planning on first seeing Kurt!" growled Blaine, elbowing David as he laughed. "I hoped to make a calm, normal, APPROPRIATE welcome for him…not THIS!" cried Blaine, pointing to his head.

David and Wes exchanged a look, their matching Cheshire-cat grins growing even wider.

"But Blaaaaaaaine" they pouted, waggling their eyebrows at him. "He will just love it! We know!"

"His beautiful, perfectly coifed hair will appreciate it!" said Wes, nudging his friend.

"Oh yes! As will his gorgeous, deep, almost blue green grey but undeniable sexy eyes," laughed David.

"I bet he'll sing his praises with his amazing, unforgettable voice-"

"And that hot, rosy blush will fill his cheeks and make him look utterly adorable-"

"And then your mouth will do that weird open-close fish thing like it always does when you think about him…"

"And you'll start to drool then catch yourself then turn beet red like you are turning now and we will laugh…"

"OKAY, that's ENOUGH!" Blaine practically yelled, finally freeing himself from his friends' grip. It wasn't very difficult by now though, for said friends (if they can be considered friends) were rolling on the floor in hysterics, unable to speak.

"Guys!" Blaine glared at Wes and David, forgetting about why he was so angry at them in the first place. "Get up! Kurt will be here any minute and I can't even imagine what he would think if he walked in right now…" At that Blaine turned around and froze at the sight of an equally frozen Kurt, five feet away from him.

"Oh, um….hi" said Kurt, glancing shyly at Blaine.

Blaine gaped, a hot blush covering his cheeks, as he reflected on what Kurt possibly could have heard, forgetting to say hi back. His eyes strayed to Kurt's rosy cheeks, drinking in the junior's appearance like a drug. Even though Kurt was in uniform, he still managed to look better than everyone else. Kurt's top two shirt buttons were undone, exposing the delicate skin of his throat to Blaine's probing eyes. The teenage-boy-hormone-influenced part of Blaine's mind fleetingly wondered what it would be like to kiss Kurt's neck; how would he taste? Blaine's stomach fluttered ever so slightly at the sight of the pale V of flesh that he could see above Kurt's tie. Blaine grimaced internally, now was NOT the time to have these completely-non-mentorish feelings about his new adorable-super-mega-foxy-hot-nice-gay-friend.

Internally, Kurt couldn't help but freak out at Blaine's silence. Crap. Blaine wasn't answering him; was that the wrong thing to say? Probably not, seeing as this WAS his dorm room…but why wasn't Blaine answering him? He was making this awkward maybe he should just leave. Wait no, that would be dumb, where would he go? Damn it, he should've said something other than "Oh, um, hi." Oh my Gaga, he was the queen of witty one-liners and smart responses, and all he could come up with was that?"

"Oh HAY, Kurt, so glad you could make it-"

"Yes, we were just wondering where you were!" David and Wes rushed past a stunned Blaine to crowd around Kurt. "We're here to entertain you until Blaine stops undressing you with his eyes and regains the ability to form coherent sentences again."

"Yeah! We're Des and Wavid," grinned the two, laughing at Kurt's face. "Wait, no Wavid and Des! I mean David and Wes. It's so great that you are here, FINALLY. Welcome to our humble abode! Actually this is your room, see? We made you a welcome sign…or it used to be a welcome sign. Blaine accidently tore it down during his little tantrum."

"He never seems to learn…" said David.

"We've tried to teach him to behave but he just won't listen…" Shaking his head in mock disappointment, Wes smirked at Blaine, who had yet to move from his frozen position. "Good think you are here though, Kurt! We won't have to listen to Blaine complain about not being able see you any time he wants, though you may have to find a lock for this door because Blaine will want to visit you so often…He's like a puppy!"

"Wes…" warned Blaine under his breath.

"Lo and behold! The beast haseth spoken!" cried David, running over to Blaine. "Wes, I believe our dear Blaine has risen from his love-induced stupor! Oh look, his cheeks are turning red again!"

Blaine growled.

Kurt's knees went weak; he couldn't believe how _sexy_ that sounded coming from Blaine. 'Oh no no no…' thought Kurt. BAD THOUGHTS! BAD!

"D'awww how adorable!" cooed Wes, going over to stand by Blaine. "Good boy Blaine, Sit!"

Wes went to pat Blaine's head, but was forced to stop by an unexpected barrier. Laughing, Wes remembered the entire reason for their argument in the first place, and winked at David, ecstatic that Blaine hadn't remembered yet.

Blaine finally shook himself out of his momentary inability to say anything coherent phase and took a step towards Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, I apologize profusely for these two right here. They don't have any manners what so ever and have an uncanny ability to freak people out. Don't listen to ANYTHING, I mean ANYTHING they say. So completely disregarding anything these two may have said in the past twenty minutes, welcome to Dalton!" Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt, forcing any less than appropriate thoughts about the way Kurt's shirt was almost see through in this light to disappear.

Well shit, thought Kurt, a bubble of disappointment rising in his throat, Blaine obviously didn't like him any more than a friend, otherwise why would he be so adamant about ignoring Wes and David's comments? Kurt gave Blaine a small smile in return though, furrowing his brow slightly.

"Don't worry, they'll need to work harder to make an impression on me—I've seen QUITE the freakshow!" said Kurt with a smirk. He tilted his head to the side, staring at Blaine. "But, uh, Blaine? Why are you wearing a party hat?"

Blaine indeed was wearing a paper cone shaped party hat squished over his unruly dark curls.

Praying he had taken it off before Kurt came in, Blaine raised a hand to pat his head, only to be reminded that he was, in fact, wearing a kid's party hat and looking like a complete idiot in front of Kurt.

Wes and David giggled, nudging Blaine with their elbows.

"Well you see Kurt-"

"A party is not complete without party hats, and seeing as we are throwing you a 'Welcome to Dalton' party, we thought it would be appropriate to dress Blaine up!" said David, grinning at an obviously uncomfortable Blaine.

Blaine tried to inconspicuously slide the paper hat off his head, but he wasn't fast enough. Wes pounced on him within seconds. "Blaiiiiiiine. Oh no you don't! Did you see that David? Blaine tried to take off his party hat!"

"Gasp! NO! He didn't! Blaine wouldn't…"

"As a matter of fact, I DID, David! It's dumb if I'm the only one wearing one…" muttered Blaine.

"Nuh-uh! Blaine, you don't look dumb, it looks so cute on you!" cried Wes happily, bouncing at Blaine's side. "Kurt, don't you think Blaine looks cute in his party hat?" asked Wes, winking knowingly at the blushing, dark haired hobbit-like teenager next to him.

"Kurt! You don't have to answer that; Wes is craz-"

"I think it looks cute on you," said Kurt softly, stopping Blaine midsentence, a light blush staining his cheeks. Oh god, thought Kurt, eyes widening as he realized what had just happened. Did I really say that out loud? He glanced at David's waggling eyebrows for confirmation. Kurt groaned internally, cursing at himself.

Blaine gasped quickly at Kurt's declaration, not quite believing what he heard. The tips of his ears burned red, the blush spreading to his cheeks in a matter of seconds. Oh why did he have to blush so easily when he was around Kurt? Even though Kurt felt obligated to say it, hearing those words caused a warm, tingly feeling to spread all the way to the tips of Blaine's toes.

Between embarrassed Kurt's self-berating and Blaine's attempts to control his glee at Kurt's words, neither David nor Wes said anything to end the unnaturally quiet of the room.

Breaking the awkward silence, Blaine stepped forward and grabbed Kurt's wrist, tugging him towards the cake-topped desk and mangled poster.

With a sharp intake of breath at Blaine's sudden touch, all of Kurt's attention was focused on the feeling of Blaine's hand on his wrist. Blaine's touch was like fire, burning the delicate skin of Kurt's wrist in the best possible way.

"Well since this is a party we should probably eat cake and celebrate…" babbled Blaine, never releasing Kurt's wrist as they reached the desk. Wes and David chatted happily, and they began to cut and serve the cake.

Kurt didn't even have the chance to complain about the giant piece of cake they gave him, for he was too distracted by Blaine's thumb, which was unconsciously rubbing circles on the underside of Kurt's wrist. Blaine's touch, feather light and deliciously warm, sent shivers down Kurt's spine. He couldn't help but imagine that same touch gently lingering on his chest, tracing patterns on the smooth muscles of his back.

Abruptly, Blaine realized what he had been doing and pulled his hand away. His thumb tingled with the rush of cold air, missing the contact with Kurt's skin. Catching Kurt's eye, Blaine blushed, and tried to focus on the conversation at hand. Kurt did the same, and pointedly tried NOT to touch Blaine the rest of the night. If he practically melted at Blaine's thumb caressing the inside of his wrist, Kurt couldn't even imagine what it would be like if he touched Blaine any more tonight.

Their intimate, four person welcome party continued far into the night, and when Blaine, David, and Wes left after cleaning up the poster-party-hat-cake mess, Kurt let out a long awaited sigh. He was finally alone, he realized, and it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be.

Thinking back to those torturous moments of fear before he opened his dorm room door for the first time, Kurt was ever so grateful for Wes, David, and Blaine. Particularly Blaine. They had been there for him when he was most afraid of being alone, and their presence helped ease him into his first night at Dalton.

After unpacking, rearranging his closet three times, and going through his half hour moisturizing routine, Kurt snuggled under the covers of his new bed and could see a thin sliver of light glowing from underneath his door. Behind that door, his new friends were away, settling into their own rooms and drifting off to sleep, too. They reminded him, in their ridiculous ways, that he wasn't in fact alone. Kurt finally drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Vogue and Broadway, and oddly enough, Harry Potter. If his first night at Dalton went like this, then Kurt had nothing to be afraid of for the rest of his time here. He'd just have to take a chance and wait and see.

* * *

**Feel free to review if you want! I want any comments/ideas/suggestions that I can get! ****Thanks for reading!**


	2. French Lessons

**Hello errrrybody! This is another "moment" in the life of Blaine and Kurt (Eeek they are so cute!) as Kurt adjusts to going to school at Dalton. This takes place two or three months after Kurt transfers, and it makes the assumption that they board at Dalton. (Because that is WAY cooler!) Redvines if you spot the AVPM references!  
****Also, it'd be awesome if you'd check out my other story "At First Sight."  
****Disclaimer: I don't own any of this! **

**

* * *

**

French was never Blaine's forte.

For that reason, Blaine told himself, he was stretched out on Kurt's bed during their afternoon free period, pretending to listen to Kurt's explanation of _le futur anterieur_. He wasn't here because he enjoyed snuggling into the 500 thread count sheets that he knew Kurt slept in every night. That would be completely absurd. He was actually here because, after spending two months at Dalton, Kurt had proved himself to be more than adequately qualified to be Blaine's French tutor. And they were supposed to be having a tutoring session right now. Blaine, however, had more important things on his mind.

Mmmm. Blaine buried his face in Kurt's pillow, drinking in the heady scent that was undeniably _Kurt_. Completely forgetting his ruse, Blaine let out a sigh. There was something so _intimate_ about being in Kurt's bed. Ha. Not that he would mind if Kurt was here with him…

Blaine blushed, ashamed for having such thoughts. Actually, screw that. He damn well melted at the thought of pressing himself indefinitely closer to Kurt under a pile of blankets.

"Blaine?"

If Kurt's smooth, warm body was curved up against him, Blaine could only imagine how he would place slow, delicate kisses on the tender skin of Kurt's neck. He would skim his nose across the undoubtedly soft skin, peppering the gentle curve of Kurt's throat with tiny, feather-light kisses, and trail lower and lower…

"BLAINE! Are you even listening to me?" Blaine shot up, blushing furiously. Kurt's unexpected (definitely NOT unexpected…Kurt had been trying to get Blaine's attention for the past minute) outburst shook Blaine out of his reverie.

"Wha-wuzgoinon? What? I'm listening!" muttered Blaine. He grinned charmingly at Kurt, hoping he was the perfect picture of innocence.

Kurt only glared back.

Internally though, he swooned. Kurt was unwilling to admit to himself JUST how much the sight of Blaine, who was smooshed up in his sheets and rubbing his face into Kurt's down pillow, pleased him. Pleased him? Lord, was being at Dalton rendering him incapable of expressing his true feelings? Seeing him like that…all flushed, with his dark curly hair ruffled and pointing in every directio...well Blaine was utterly delectable.

Kurt swooned as Blaine gave him Charming Smile #34 (as deemed by David and Wes) though Kurt preferred to think of it as Blaine's 'Come Hither and Smother Me with Kisses' Smile #1. Kurt shuddered lightly, quickly closing his French textbook. Here he was, supposedly studying for an upcoming exam, and he could barely restrain himself from attacking Blaine. Heh. But that would be going too far, wouldn't it? It would be a bit beyond the "friendship" line that they had already established.

So Kurt did all that a good friend (not obsessive crush) would do—he scowled and pretended to be mad at Blaine for his lack of attention.

Blaine cringed—Kurt's bitch glare was clear evidence that he had been caught…uh…cough…not paying attention to Kurt's French lesson. Because he had definitely been paying attention to Kurt. Well, to Imaginary Kurt. Who would've been shirtless. Mmm…

Blaine ran a hand through his untamed hair and shrugged. Grinning sheepishly, he apologized. "Sorry Kurt…I guess French verbs are not as interesting as your bed. Wait. I mean I was more interested in your bed. No—wait—well I was in your bed. Wait…no…gah. I'm not interested in being in your bed." Wait, yes, I totally am. Ah! Shut up, Blaine! Little Paper Clip Man (that edits your thoughts in the mind-to-speech translation and that apparently failed at preventing you from making a totally ass of yourself just now) is saying SHUT UP! "Wait, no, that…uh…that didn't come out right. I mean…" Shit. Ten points from Gryffindor for Blaine making himself look like an…inarticulate bumble. And making this the most awkward it could POSSIBLY be.

Kurt was only half listening to Blaine's stuttering speech. All he heard was 'interested' and 'bed.' Because, seriously, who would give their complete attention to listening when Blaine was sitting on Kurt's bed with sex hair?

Okay, so Kurt had never ACTUALLY seen Blaine's after-sex-hair, or anyone else's for that matter, but he had fantasized that Blaine would probably be flustered and completely adorable with his hair an absolute mess. Kurt's hands twitched. He yearned to follow Blaine's hands with his own through those soft curls.

Wait, no…focus. He had to focus. French. They were studying French and…oh, Blaine was wiggling his hips into Kurt's bedcovers…Gerhmmfl…wait…No more distractions.

Kurt closed his eyes for a second. Okay. French. Blaine was being a bad student…and he…needed to be punished? No. Nope! Not going there! This was WAY more difficult than it should be. Kurt groaned.

"Blaine, if you aren't paying attention, how will you learn to conjugate correctly?" asked Kurt, momentarily regaining the ability to breathe and, thankfully, NOT think about Blaine, sex hair, or cuddling in the same sentence.

"Well…er…maybe I need a little bit of a break from verbs," said Blaine, shrugging again.

"Fine. But you are not getting off the hook from French. You said you needed a tutor, and voila, je suis ici, so we are going to actually get shit done!" replied Kurt. Gesturing to the paperback copy of Simenon Maigret's _"__Pietr-le-Letton"_ Kurt smiled cheekily at Blaine. "Have you read chapters three and four? Actually...why did I even ask? I haven't even read them yet!"

"I resent that implication, Mr. Hummel!" muttered Blaine.

"…so you did read it?"

"Well…no, not exactly. What's the rush? I was going to wait and until David came back so he could explain the chapters to me. Plus, he has my book anyways so it's not as if I COULD read…"

"Blaine! Your lack of commitment to this beautiful, romantic language astounds me. And really, cheating off David?" Kurt shook his head, trying unsuccessfully to hide his smirk.

"Hey! No judging! I would read them eventually, but unlike YOU, David doesn't drill me on my comprehension of every single word…"

"And that's because I want you to actually learn, Blaine!" Kurt stood up, placing his hands on his hips. "I'm trying to make you the best you can be!"

"But I thought I was already perfect!" said Blaine with a wink.

Yes you are, thought Kurt. Laughing, he shook his head and sat down on the bed next to Blaine. Oops. He sat down a bit too close. Kurt's leg was fully pressed up against the hard warmth of Blaine's thigh. Gah…welcome incoherency, once again.

"Look, uh, Blaine…" Drifting mind, please do not focus on Blaine's closeness! Or his sexyness! Or his uber-hot bed headed-ness. "Blaine. It's really not that difficult. We can share my book and read the two chapters together, and you can ask me questions along the way."

"But whhhhy?" whined Blaine, pouting at Kurt.

Kurt groaned internally. Resist the power of the pout! Resist!

"Because, BLAINE, you need to read this _before_ you go to class. And because David won't be back until Thursday, so this kind of is your only option." Kurt nudged Blaine with his elbow.

Damn it. The pout failed. "Fine Kurt. I guess I do need me some French detective stories…"

"Lovely. Let us begin at Chapter Three!"

Side by side, the two began to read, turning the pages slowly, trying to catch the words in the fading window light. It should have been perfect.

It just…wasn't, though. Blaine began to fidget after the reading the second page. His neck hurt from trying to see all the pages on the left, and Kurt, although adorable and irresistible, had a habit of playing with the pages as he read, so Blaine's view of the book was constantly changing, making it impossible to read.

"Okay, sorry Kurt…but I just can't concentrate like this…" said Blaine, standing up from the bed.

"Oh? Why not?" asked Kurt, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at Blaine.

Because I am in love with you and your presence distracts me.

"Because the lighting is odd. I can't read the left side of the page!"

Kurt silently raised his other eyebrow in question.

Because you smell like _Kurt_ and I have these nearly irresistible urges to kiss your neck and if I did that…well…let's just say it would be ALL BAD.

"Because my neck hurts from trying to read all the words on that side of the page!"

Kurt smirked, his 'bitch, please?' face challenging Blaine to come up with a better, not so obviously lame excuse.

Because you are so cute when you concentrate and you silently form the words with your mouth as you read and it's _sexy_ and I just watch your mouth instead of reading and then I imagine your mouth on me…

"Because you fiddle with the pages and I can't read the words when you shake the paper like that." There…that was enough of an excuse, right? Because it was actually true. Not that the others weren't. They just made him seem like a wuss. Better that than seem like a creepy, horny mentor (but more than that) friend.

Kurt tried to hold back his grin, because Blaine was so damn _serious_ about coming up with a good excuse. Kurt didn't really care THAT much about what…uh…position…they were in when they…uh…were reading. Cough. Bad word choice. He just liked seeing Blaine squirm.

After enjoying watching Blaine (whose cheeks were now blazing red) fidget with anticipation, Kurt gave in. Sighing, he grabbed Blaine's (swoon...well muscled, firm) bicep and pulled him down towards the bed. "What do you propose, then?" asked Kurt, placing the book down on the bedspread next to him.

"Well…the only way I can think of is you could…you know…sit between my legs." Erg. That didn't come out right. NOT AT ALL! "I mean I could lean against the wall and you could you know…sit in front of me and I could hold thebookandthenit'dbeokay." Blaine finished his sentence in a rush, waiting for the inevitable 'Ew, Blaine, are you freakin' crazy?'

But it never came.

"You mean…like a little kid? As if you were reading me a bedtime story?" Kurt smiled shyly at the blushing boy next to him. Because really, Kurt KNEW there were thousands of *cough* other implications from this suggestion, but there was absolutely no way that Blaine could mean them. Right?

Blaine sighed internally. Oh. Okay. Well, if you want to take it in the most innocent I-would-never-think-of-touching-you childlike way, then sure! Blaine laughed nervously. "Yeah, sorta…I guess you could put it that way."

Kurt shrugged. "Sure we can try that. If it'll help you concentrate better." He smiled and got up from the bed, gesturing to Blaine to scoot towards the head of the bed.

Blaine settled his back against Kurt's many pillows and made himself comfortable among the blankets. Glancing up at Kurt hovering above him, Blaine stretched his legs out and slowly inched them apart, leaving just enough room for Kurt to slide his lithe form between them.

As Kurt lowered himself between Blaine's thighs, Blaine couldn't help but to have a mild panic attack. Shit shit shit! This was definitely NOT a good way to improve his focus on _French_. Improve his focus yeah, but not on what he was supposed to be focused on. Blaine could feel Kurt's warm form pressed against every inch of his regulation gray Dalton slacks. Kurt slowly snuggled back into Blaine so his back was flush with Blaine's chest. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's sides, being extra careful not to accidently touch Kurt unnecessarily. This was going to be MUCH more difficult than he thought.

"This okay?" asked Kurt, turning slightly so he could glance at Blaine's face.

Blaine grinned in response. "Yeah…" No, not at all. "This is much better." This is worse. Kurt was completely pressing himself against Blaine! All of him! Blaine could feel every single move that Kurt made! He mentally cursed at himself for wishing this earlier. This was not good. Just…control yourself, damn it! Blaine told himself. He grabbed their French book and held it out in front of Kurt's chest. "Let's just read."

"Bien sur, mon ami" Kurt winked at Blaine, "Someone's bossy…"

Blaine flashed a grin at Kurt and then quickly refocused his attention to the book they were reading.

A few moments passed without interruption, though both Blaine and Kurt were both painfully aware of each other's presence. After a bit, however, Blaine abandoned all hopes of concentrating. This was soooo not going to work out.

Kurt, who was, for all purposes, completely focused on the pages in front of him, was blissfully unaware of Blaine's inner struggles.

Blaine was cursing at himself so much it was almost embarrassing. How could he have ever thought that anything remotely good would come of this? Every time Kurt readjusted himself in the blankets (which was often), Blaine's stomach clenched. His inner thighs were hyper sensitive at every movement, tingling at the ever so slight friction of Kurt's motion.

God. This was too much! Sensory overload! Blaine tried to imagine his broken guitar…or…or a poor dirty puppy lying in the street or…OH GOD! Was that? Oh lord oh lord Kurt was pressing his hips back into Blaine and it felt so, so good…Blaine gulped. He could feel his already flushed face getting even hotter. Think of that time David broke his arm and it was really gross and you could see the bone sticking out-OH GOD! Kurt wiggled his hips slightly and Blaine died. He was sure of it. Because he couldn't feel anything but the delicious weight of _Kurt_ rubbing up against his…lower regions.

Honestly, did Kurt not understand that he was driving Blaine crazy? As the seconds passed, Blaine's mental curses got more and more colorful (as his imagination got wilder and wilder). Shit. It was then that Blaine felt the heat. It started, obviously, in his upper thighs, and it was slowly rising up his body. Having his head inches from Kurt's was not helping either. He could smell him…and almost taste his scent on his tongue...and that was just too much. Blaine began to quiver, the heat becoming more obvious every second. He reached to loosen his collar, though that didn't help at all.

At that moment, it seemed like God sent down a blessing from Heaven, for Kurt leaned forward to stretch or look at something or do whatever but who cared what he was actually doing? Because of a rush of cool air flowed between their two bodies, enabling Blaine to clear his head and try to make himself a little less hot and bothered.

His relief lasted for about a millisecond, for as Kurt leaned forward, his white shirt rose with the motion, revealing three inches of the creamy white skin of his lower back.

Blaine's jaw dropped. Literally. All his attention, his senses, his every thought, was focused on Kurt and his _sexily_ bare lower back. Blaine blushed even more and the heat intensified. He could feel his arousal growing even more noticeable; his Dalton pants left much…uh…clearly defined. Blaine couldn't think though. He couldn't breathe or…or do anything, because his hands were on Kurt's hips (he had dropped the book when Kurt leaned over) and his thumbs were ghosting over the unbelievable soft skin of Kurt's lower back.

That strip of skin was a tease…and Blaine, because he was so turned on, barely even realized when the strip of skin was shrinking from three inches to two to one as Kurt began to lean back towards him again. Kurt was about to lean back and...fuck. This was bad. In a few moments, Kurt was going to feel everything again. He would KNOW that Blaine had a hard on the size of a brick wall, and despite the fact that _most_ of Blaine was extremely excited at the prospect of being tightly smooshed against Kurt's warm back, the rational part of Blaine's brain FINALLY awoke.

It was at that moment that Blaine felt like his life was moving in slow motion; as Kurt inched back to snuggle into his chest and (crap) his painfully obvious arousal, Blaine jumped off the bed faster than he thought was humanly possible. Despite the fact that he tripped over his backpack in his rush out of the room, Blaine attempted to make a smooth exit, muttering something about French not being a priority and a history project he had to finish while quickly slipping out the door and closing it behind him.

Leaving a bewildered Kurt alone on his bed, Blaine slowly slid down the closed door, resisting the urge to repeatedly bang his head back and forth. Damn, that was close. He'd have to face Kurt sooner or later, but at least he'd have time to…uh…take care of his problem and come up with a good excuse. Blaine knew one thing for certain: He needed to find another French tutor.

* * *

**What do you think? I've had this idea for a while now, and I hope it had the same effect in writing that it did in my mind. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!  
Again, I am still not sure how long this story will be...I guess it's more of a collection of one-shots than an actual story. We will see!**


	3. Position

**So here is Chaper 3, in response to a reveiwer's request (Sort of. Sorry I'm not giving you exactly what you want; I love sexual tension too much!) This is a direct follow up to French Lessons, but I didn't want to make it into a separate two-shot. I hope you enjoy this yummy Klaine-ness! Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. And I am not Ryan Murphy (in case you couldn't tell) nor am I Fox. Sorry to disappoint. :D Happy reading!**

* * *

Ever since his sudden rushed exit during their French tutoring session, (oh lord, he was cringing just thinking about it) Blaine had been avoiding Kurt. For the past week now, every time he saw Kurt walk towards him, Blaine would spin on his heel and walk the other direction, or duck into a doorway to wait for Kurt to pass. Sure, they saw each other at Warbler's practice, but Blaine had managed to sit himself far, far away from Kurt and rush out immediately after practice finished.

It wasn't until Friday that Kurt finally had the chance to confront Blaine about this whole 'ignoring thing.' Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm as he tried to leave after Warbler's practice, thinking back to the last time they had spoken before this. Maybe Blaine was mad at him for something…maybe he wasn't speaking to Kurt because...Kurt had pushed the French tutoring too much? He had always been stubborn, and Kurt KNEW one of his fatal flaws was pushiness…

"Blaine! HEY Blaine!"

Blaine stopped in his tracks at the feel of Kurt's hand gripped tightly on his wrist. Shit. Now he was going to HAVE to confront Kurt, something he had been avoiding all week, and tell him the truth about his…uh…situation last week…and Kurt was going to think he was gross and creepy and completely inappropriate…

"I don't know what I did to make you mad, but can we PLEASE be friends again?" pleaded Kurt. Gawd, part of him was furious at Blaine for being such a dumbass and not confronting him about whatever he was mad about, but this was getting old. Seriously.

"Wait…what?" asked Blaine, bewildered at Kurt's statement. Him? Mad at Kurt?

Helllllo Blaine…the Little Paper Clip Man waved at Blaine. You've been ignoring the little angel for the past week…usually that means you are upset with him…

Huh thought Blaine, seriously considering what his conscience was suggesting. But it wasn't Kurt he was mad at! He couldn't be mad at Kurt for being so damn _sexy_; he was mad at himself for being so horny! "No, Kurt, you didn't do anything; I wasn't ma-"

"Nope. You don't need come up with more lame excuses," interrupted Kurt, covering Blaine's lips with his hand, effectively stopping him mid sentence. Ooo, the feel of Blaine's lips against his fingertips was _delicious._ His lips felt warm…and soft…

Blaine froze, not knowing what to do. He-Kurt's fingers were…lips. He was almost kissing Kurt's hand! Blushing, Blaine took a step back and Kurt's fingers dropped down in the space between them. Blaine began to explain again, how he wasn't mad at Kurt, but Kurt cut him off once more.

"Sorry. I mean can we please just move past this? It's okay if you don't want to tell me why you were upset or why you ran out of the room like your ass was on fire…" He he he. Funny image…. "I mean…we don't have to act like eight year olds. I think we are mature enough…right?"

Blaine blushed even more, wanting to run away and bury his face in his hands. I mean, what the HELL was he supposed to do? He didn't want Kurt to blame himself, but he _definitely_ didn't want to tell Kurt the truth…gah…

Kurt took in Blaine's silence as a bad sign. Crap. I bet he IS mad at me for being so pushy about the tutoring…okay, so he would lay off for a while. "I can even help you find a new tutor! Blaine? So are we good?" asked Kurt. "Because it seems like my French expertise is a bit too advanced for you…" Kurt added with a smirk.

Blaine nodded his head vigorously, thanking the lord that it was Kurt who suggested finding a new tutor; that way there would be no other opportunities for him explain why he ran out that day. "Maybe that's a good idea…" replied Blaine, reaching up to scratch the back of his head.

Kurt threw his hand across his chest in mock hurt. "You agreed? I can't believe you! Blaine, I thought you couldn't bear to be apart from me…" Don't be dumb, Kurt, he just ignored you for the past week. "I am deeply pained. I guess I should leave now that you don't want me…"

"Naw, I'd miss you too much!" grinned Blaine.

Yay! Blaine wants to play! "Hmm, I guess you need to give me a reason to stay…"

"Well…there is that two-on-two basketball tournament next week. I AM in need of a partner…Would that be sufficient enough to keep you around?" Blaine teased, though he was in fact completely serious.

Kurt stared at Blaine, stunned. "Really, Blaine? Basketball? Okay, yeah I played football and was a cheerleader, but I wasn't in it for the _athletic_ aspect of it all…"

Wait wait what? Football? Cheerleading? "Wait you were a football player? And a cheerleader?" Dang, Kurt was going to be the death of him some day…

"Yes, but that's not the point," replied Kurt, waving his hand. "Blaine, the point IS, I am TERRIBLE at basketball."

"Hey! You don't know that!" said Blaine, looking at Kurt indignantly. "Have you ever tried playing?"

"….well no, not exactly…"

"So how could you be terrible? I'll teach you even! C'mon it'll be funnnn" Blaine nudged Kurt's side with his elbow and fluttered his eyelashes endearingly.

Hmph. Kurt swooned. Blaine was so cute when he did that…

"Pretty please? For me?" pleaded Blaine. I will pout, Kurt. Blaine thought of Kurt getting hot and sweaty playing basketball and a whole lot of other, less innocent images flooded his mind. Damn it Kurt, I will pout until you say yes.

Well…though Kurt, weighing the options in his head. On one hand, he definitely was an awful basketball player. But on the other hand, it would give him an excuse to spend more 'alone' time with Blaine now that he wasn't Blaine's tutor anymore. I mean really, how much could it hurt? He could at least try this. Uh oh. I can see Blaine starting to pout. Not the pout… "Okay okay Blaine, FINE! I'll try it."

"Yay! We can practice tomorrow afternoon!" Blaine clapped his hands.

Kurt narrowed his eyes in response. "Don't say I didn't warn you though…I really do suck."

Suck? Damn, thought Blaine, as they walked down the hall back to their dorm rooms. He couldn't keep his eyes off Kurt's lips when he said 'suck.' Ahk! More dirty images…

The next afternoon, Blaine was waiting in the gym for Kurt to show up. He was wearing a white V-neck and a pair of Dalton athletic shorts. Anxious for Kurt arrive, Blaine started aimlessly shooting around. It was fairly warm in the gym, and after a bit of chasing the ball around, Blaine was covered with light sheen of sweat.

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned around to see Kurt's head peeking around the gym door. "Hey Kurt…I was just waiting for you." Suddenly self conscious of his slightly sweaty state, Blaine wiped his forehead and busied himself by taking a sip of water.

"Sorry I'm late…I got lost trying to find the gym," said Kurt sheepishly. He stepped inside the gym, letting the door shut softly behind him. "Also, I wasn't sure what one wears to play basketball so…"

Blaine swallowed a large mouthful of water and turned to look at Kurt. Bad. Idea. Blaine choked as he took in Kurt's appearance. Kurt was wearing a tight, black, sleeveless shirt (a wifebeater? Blaine thought that's what some people called them…) and a pair of grey sweatpants. Spluttering, Blaine tried to retain some of his dignity by muttering "No, you look fine." Hah. Damn right, that boy looked _fiiiine._

Kurt walked over to where Blaine stood, and leaned over to pick the ball off the ground.

Nguhgh. As Kurt bent over…Blaine almost exploded. Jesus…that _ass_…was RIGHT there…fuck. Kurt was so hot and he didn't even know it, which made him so much hotter…

"So…basketball…" began Kurt, looking at the rough, deep orange ball in his hands.

"Right," said Blaine, trying his best NOT to ogle Kurt right now. "The main point of the game, you probably know, is to get the ball into the hoop. With two on two, we will only be playing half court…" Blaine went on to explain the basic rules of the game to Kurt, stopping whenever Kurt had questions to clarify.

As Blaine was explaining what a screen was, he couldn't help but notice that Kurt was staring at him. Not in the 'dude, you have food on your face way' but he thought it was more in a 'damn, you are sexy' way. Hah, but who was he kidding? Kurt wouldn't be thinking that...

Actually, Kurt _was_ noticing just how tight Blaine's v-neck shirt was and how it hugged the muscles of his arms just so. Every time Blaine turned, Kurt could see the defined muscles of his chest and stomach ripple beneath his shirt. Kurt cocked his head to the side and bit his lip. Mmm, at this angle, Blaine's jaw looked even more rugged and masculine, and there was just a hint of stubble ghosting across his cheeks. In fact, he looked kind of like a bum. But a very hot, sexy, extremely attractive bum…

"…so that's how you set a screen. Do you think you've got it?"

Blushing, Kurt looked up to see Blaine gazing at him questioningly. Balls…caught in the act. What did Blaine expect, though? How was Kurt supposed to concentrate with Blaine looking a teeny bit sweaty and kissable and supermegafoxyawesome hot? Any sane person would be blathering like an idiot right now. "Er…" Best to play dumb rather than admit he was checking Blaine out. Which, Kurt realized, he most DEFINITELY was. "Well, do you think you could show me how it works? So I get a full understanding, you see."

Wait…like demonstrate? On Kurt? So actually _touch_ him? "Sure!" replied Blaine, his conscience swearing at him. 'You looooove torturing yourself, don't you?' it asked him.

"Okay, so to set a screen, you stand like this…" Blaine grabbed Kurt's sides lightly, pulling Kurt towards his chest. Blaine turned so his side was parallel to Kurt's chest, scooting so his arm was flush with the soft fabric of Kurt's shirt. "Right. And you can…um…hang your arms down and hold your fists together."

"Like this?" Kurt moved his arms between his body and Blaine's, the sudden touch eliciting a quiet moan from Blaine.

"Er…not exactly." Blaine grabbed Kurt's soft, warm, delicate, sexy hands and placed them on top of one another, then placed the hands to rest between Kurt's legs. Blaine felt his face grow warm, because he found it ridiculously difficult to focus his gaze on anything but Kurt's…uh…crotch. "That's to…you know…protect yourself."

Kurt flushed as well, getting a full understanding of what Blaine meant. "Oh, okay." He took a step away from Blaine, hoping to escape some of the heat that was building up between their bodies.

"Alright, so….how about defense?"

Kurt nodded, waiting for Blaine's instructions. Oh, wait, Blaine had already explained that earlier. Damn…what had he said?...

"Assume the position!"

Wha-wait what? Did he really just say that? Kurt's face instantly turned red, and he could feel Blaine smirking at him. Were all sports this _dirty_ sounding? Seriously…assume the position? Well Kurt could think of many positions… Well, fine. Two can play this game. Kurt spread his legs shoulder width apart and bent his knees slightly, knowing full well that he didn't look like a "baller" at all.

Blaine cocked his head to the side. "Er, okay, bend your knees a little more. Go down further."

Kurt lowered himself about half a centimeter.

"No, Kurt, lower!"

"You want me to _get low_?" Kurt asked wickedly, grinning as Blaine's cheeks turned pink with the implication.

"Well yeah…you know what I mean." And I mean nothing like you are implying. Well…who was he kidding? With Kurt dressed like that, he could get low for Blaine _any_ day…

"Do I?"

Oh god, what was Kurt DOING? Kurt was standing here looking absolutely delectable, his body exposed to Blaine's roaming eyes, referencing something that had _nothing to do with basketball_ with these little cryptic, sexy remarks. Tease…

Blaine ignored Kurt and instead placed his hands on Kurt's thighs and slowly pushed down, until Kurt was in the right defensive stance. Through the soft material of Kurt's sweatpants, Blaine could feel the smooth muscles of Kurt's legs stretching and straining with every movement. _Grilled Cheesus_ that was hot.

When Blaine touched him, Kurt's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head. He could feel his legs begin to shake, not because his muscles couldn't take it, but because Blaine's fingertips were lingering and literally _caressing_ his thighs. Oh god…Kurt's stomach tingled, the warm flush reaching lower and lower on his body. He let out a shuddering breath and did everything to avoid Blaine's gaze.

"Perfect." Blaine whispered, inches from Kurt's ear. His breath whooshed across the back of Kurt's neck, causing the tiny hairs to stand up on end. The gym was dead silent except for the heavy (almost labored) breaths of the two boys.

Focus, Blaine. Focus! "And you put your hands out here like this…right. In the passing lane. So you can steal the ball."

What? Stealing? Balls? God, he needed to pay more attention. Kurt was getting dizzy, though, from Blaine's closeness and the _heat_ and his knees were still weak from Blaine's lingering touch.

Blaine grabbed the basketball and began to dribble it with his right hand. "Now, play defense and try to stop me from getting to the basket." Blaine started towards the basket (slowly, so Kurt could catch up), but stopped when Kurt stood up straight and ran towards him. "No, no you need to stay low in your defensive stance and move when I move; don't just get up and run."

This was dumb…he was complete _shit_ at basketball. But Blaine was here, looking uber adorable, and Kurt just had to comply. Fine. He grimaced and 'got low.' "Happy?"

"Very!" Blaine beamed and began to dribble the ball again. Kurt moved to left to cut him off, causing Blaine to spin around so his back was towards Kurt. "Good! Now try to get the ball!"

So Kurt did. And what happened next wasn't his fault, right? Because Blaine's back was pressed right up against Kurt's chest and they kept moving in the same direction together and Kurt could feel Blaine's _ass_ rubbing against his hips as they moved. And really, it wasn't Kurt's fault that he was attracted to Blaine and every touch nearly sent him reeling, so full on contact, chest to groin to thighs, even, was more than enough to send him over the edge.

And Kurt tried to breath and think of dead kittens (or, Gaga forbid, even Finn's mailman) but then Blaine stopped moving and whispered "Try to get the ball away from me" and all hope was lost.

Kurt growled. How the hell was he supposed to get the ball away from Blaine when Blaine was dragging his body across Kurt's, sending ripples of pleasure down his spine? How? Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, trying to get the ball. That, unfortunately, only brought their two bodies closer together, if that was even possible.

Blaine felt Kurt's warm arms slide around his chest, and he lost it. He stumbled forward, mind in a daze, and Kurt fell on top of him. Blaine felt the full weight of Kurt's body on top of his own, and he was in heaven.

For Kurt, well…the situation was different. The moment he felt himself falling, he _knew_ this couldn't be good. Because yes, he was lying on top of the boy he was madly in love with, a person who he would gladly make many, many gay babies with, but Oh god, Blaine's ass was directly underneath Kurt's crotch and he could feel everything and the images and fantasies came rushing in. Kurt couldn't hold them back. He didn't even try.

But there was a point, a point at which he had to stop, because when your crush starts to squirm underneath you, the movement of his hips against yours WILL make moans rise in your throat, just as they did for Kurt. And it wasn't just moans that were rising. Kurt felt Blaine's struggles trying to get up, but Kurt wasn't moving (he couldn't...he seemed to have lost his ability to function normally), which only pressed Kurt's hips harder against Blaine's ass and all hell broke loose because Kurt was so turned on it wasn't even funny and the pressure and the heat and Blaine's overall sex appeal was resulting in a soon-to-be-impossible-to-hide erection.

And, regardless of how _much_ he wanted to jump Blaine's bones, here and now was NOT the right time to make those urges known. So Kurt pushed Blaine back onto the floor (it was an accident, you see) and scrambled up to stand far, far away from his 'friend.'

"Don't blush please don't blush" Kurt chanted to himself as he watched Blaine crawl up from the floor. Kurt took one look at Blaine's beautiful behind and DAMN he was blushing. Thank goodness for sweatpants. Seriously. Because, at least for now, they hid his, uh, problem quite well, making it bearable to be in the same room as Blaine, at least for a while. Uh…on second thought, that "while" would be more like thirty seconds because Kurt felt his knees giving out on him and the images of a topless Blaine in his bed were rushing back in and he needed to get out of here NOW.

"Er, sorry about that Blaine. But I can't be your partner for two on two."

Blaine walked over, crinkling his eyebrows. "Aw, c'mon Kurt, you're not that bad. You just need a little more practice…"

Kurt shook his head violently, praying that his sweatpants were still doing their job. God, why did Blaine have to be so _sexy_ in that shirt? "No, Blaine. I'm sure. It will be better for the both of us if you find a new partner." Kurt tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace. "Trust me. And…I really gotta go. Now." Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He walked, then jogged, then sprinted out of the gym. By the time Kurt left the gym he was panting, but it was definitely not due to physical exercise. Fuck, he had never needed a cold shower this badly until now.

"Okay…?" Blaine stood alone on the court, watching Kurt rush out of the gym. Secretly, he was relieved that Kurt had bailed on him. Because if Kurt was that handsy when he played basketball, then Blaine was going to get crazy ridiculously jealous of whoever Kurt would have to guard. And that wouldn't be pretty.

Actually, Blaine had never before found playing basketball arousing at all; if anything, it was the opposite, more of an elbow in the gut, pushing people around type of sport. And that's also because he was never attracted to whoever the opposing team was. But with Kurt…damn…Kurt made it seem hot and sensual and completely not about trying to get the ball into the hoop. Because, really, Blaine couldn't be Kurt's teammate if Kurt was rubbing up against anyone else like that.

And so yeah, Blaine was glad, because if Kurt wanted to play basketball against anyone, it should only be one on one with him. And there were many, _many_ more implications of 'one on one'. And damn it, Blaine meant every. single. one.

* * *

**Voici, mes amis! Reviews (thoughts, comments, your favorite part, ideas for other chapters, etc) are love! But remember that I love you guys more than anything ('cept Chris, Darren, and Klaine), regardless! Thanks a bunch :)**


End file.
